Unwilling Hate
by Cool Megane
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kalau kamu harus menghabisi seluruh keluarga orang yang kamu sayangi? Apakah kamu akan tega melakukannya karna sebuah dendam masa lalu?


**Hai, nama saya Yukine Miki, dan saya author baru yang minjem account ini. hoho/?**

**Panggil saja Miki. dan ini pertama kalinya saya nge-post cerita saya, jadi... mohon bantuannya!**

**Disclaimer : Semua Character milik autor (OC). Kesamaan nama dan cerita merupakan sebuah kebetulan belaka.**

**Warning : cerita GAJE, typo bertebaran**

* * *

20 Mei 2003

Tanggal dimana bumi mengalami kekacauan, api merajalela melahap satu per satu perumahan. Manusia-manusia yang sudah tidak sempurna berserakkan dimana-mana, meninggalkan gadis kecil berkimono putih berdiri menatap kekacauan itu sambil menangis. Kimono putihnya bercampur kemerahan oleh bercak darah, tangannya memegang sebuah tombak panjang bermata silver yang tajam.

di atas sana helikopter dan pesawat jet melintas membelah langit, para pemadam kebakaran mulai berlalu lalang menyirami satu per satu gedung sambil dibantu langit yang menurunkan tetes-tetes air.

"Itu! Itu roh-nya!" jerit seorang prajurit dari helikopter menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Dimana?" tanya seseorang disebelahnya yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Disana, yang memakai kimono putih" ucap si prajurit.

Sang gadis kecil mendengarnya, tubuhnya gemetaran, ia pingin kabur, tetapi kakinya terasa berat.

"Baik! 1,2..." manusia berjubah hitam diatas sana mengarahkan mulut pistol yang sudah diisi peluru untuk membunuh roh dan manusia mengarah ke gadis kecil itu "Tiga!" teriaknya kemudian melepaskan pelurunya ke arah gadis kecil tanpa belas kasihan.

BRUK!

sesuatu menimpa tubuh sang gadis kecil, membuatnya terlindung dari peluru yang akan membunuhnya sekali tembak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat siapa yang menimpanya, matanya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ma...Mama..." ucapnya gemetaran, tangan mungilnya memegang wajah orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia dengan lembut.

"Kamu harus tetap hidup, Miho." ucapnya ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Ma... Mama harus tetap hidup juga" ucap gadis kecil bernama Miho itu sambil menangis "Mama harus temani Miho, mama ga boleh ninggalin Miho"

"Maaf Miho... Mama tidak akan pergi.. karna.. mama akan..selalu di sini..." ucap ibunya sambil meletakkan tangannya di sebelah kiri dada Miho, tepat di jantungnya.

"Ma..." ucap Miho sesengukkan sambil menggengam tangan ibunya, ia menatap wajah wanita tersebut, melihat senyum terakhir dari wanita tersebut sebelum akhirnya ibunya memejamkan mata.

"Ngak... Ngak.." ucap Miho sambil mengguncang tubuh ibunya pelan "Ma..mama ga boleh ninggalin Miho! ma, bangun! Ma!" ucapnya sambil berteriak, mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya sambil mengalirkan terlalu banyak air mata. Miho berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menatap ibunya kemudian menatap ke arah helikopter dengan tatapan tajam, ia sempat melihat sebuah lambang. Lambang lingkaran dengan bintang di dalam lingkaran tersebut.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, aku akan selalu mengingatnya dan aku akan membunuh semua anggota keluargamu seperti kalian membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku" ucap Miho penuh dendam. Miho melemparkan tombak yang ada ditangannya, kekuatan rohnya membuat tombak itu melesat cepat mengenai baling-baling helikopter membuat helikopter tersebut oleng dan akhirnya jatuh.

* * *

12 Juli 2003

Kekacauan dunia mulai dibereskan, bumi mulai stabil kembali. Reruntuhan rumah sedang dibersihkan dari jalanan, terlihat bercak-bercak hitam disetiap bangunan yang tersulut api.

Seorang gadis kecil melihat semua keadaan kota tersebut dari kaca jendela mobil, ia hanya diam selama perjalanan. Mobil pun mulai meluncur keluar dari kota, memasuki jalanan yang mulus dan sepi, sepertinya daerah tersebut tidak terkena dampak seperti yang terjadi di kota, tetapi, pohon-pohon yang gosong masih berdiri tegak dengan rambut yang sudah rontok semua. Padang rumput hangus, sawah kering yang juga sudah hangus, taman bunga yang seharusnya berwarna-warni meninggalkan sebuah tempat yang suram.

Meninggalkan lahan suram tadi, mobil tersebut memasuki daerah dengan deretan rumah yang megah dan tidak gosong sama sekali, hanya ada beberapa rumah yang roboh yang diakibatkan gempa bumi, sepertinya daerah ini terlindungi oleh sesuatu sehingga tidak terjadi kebakaran.

Mobil tersebut berhenti di salah satu rumah ditengah-tengah deretan tersebut. Rumah megah ber-cat putih biru,dengan taman luas didepan.

"Ayo turun"

Sang gadis kecil menatap si pengemudi dengan bingung, tapi ia hanya menurut saja dan turun dari mobil.

"Ini rumah baru kamu, Miho"

"Ini rumah baruku? Serius, paman?" tanya si gadis kecil bernama Miho itu. Pamannya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Sang paman menggandeng tangan Miho masuk ke dalam rumah.

Miho terdiam sebentar melihat isi rumah itu. Ruang tamu,ruang makan,dapur,ruang belajar,perpustakaan dan sebagainya terlihat sangat luas. Miho tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai pamannya menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti, menaiki tangga yang terasa tinggi, kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ini kamarmu" ucap pamannya kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Miho melihat isi kamarnya dengan wajah murung, ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sangat kangen dengan mamanya.

"Miho..." ucap pamannya kemudian berjongkok didepannya "Paman tau, kamu masih sedih, tetapi kamu tidak boleh seperti begini terus, mamamu pasti tidak suka melihatmu begini"

Miho hanya diam kemudian dengan pelan memasuki kamarnya sambil menyeret koper kecilnya.

"Paman tinggal ya"

Miho mengangguk kecil kemudian pamannya pun menutup pintu kamar Miho dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ini kamar baruku...ya?" tanya Miho sepeninggal pamannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kaca balkon, membukanya dan melihat keluar. Dari atas sana, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlarian di perkarangan rumah, anak tersebut menoleh keatas kemudian tersenyum ke arah Miho lalu menyuruh Miho kesana. Miho bingung,tetapi ia ingin kesana. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, turun mencari pamannya.

"Paman... Miho boleh ke sana?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke rumah sebelah.

"Ada apa disana?" ucap pamannya kemudian menggendong Miho kemudian menggendongnya kesana.

"Disana ada anak laki-laki... dia menyuruhku kesana"

"begitukah" ucap pamannya kemudian berhenti didepan rumah anak itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar dengan riangnya.

"Paman Albert!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kamu yang memanggil Miho?" ucap Paman yang bernama Albert itu sambil menurunkan Miho dari gendongannya.

Si anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum malu tanpa bisa menjawab. "Ya sudah, paman tinggal ya" ucap paman Albert kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Sepeninggal paman Albert, anak laki-laki itu terus melihat Miho. "Jadi, namamu Miho?"

"Eng.. iya. Kamu?"

"Nama kita hampir mirip kok, namaku Miko"

Miho terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa "Kok kebetulan?"

Miko hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu, kemudian menarik tangan Miho untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Miho.

"Miho-chan ikut saja, nanti juga tau kok!" ucap Miko yang mulai berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Miho yang mau tak mau harus mengikutinya berlari. Miho masih bingung mereka akan kemana, tetapi pertanyaan mereka terjawab setelah mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan luas dipenuhi warna hijau rerumputan dan warna-warninya kelopak bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Pegangan tangan Miko dan Miho perlahan terlepas, Miho yang sangat menyukai bunga pun langsung berlari ke lapangan itu dan menatap satu per satu bunga yang ada.

"Ini kebun bunga keluargaku, kamu menyukainya?" tanya Miko.

Miho menatapnya kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Ia ingin memetik bunga-bunga tersebut tetapi ia takut kalau bunga-bunga tersebut tidak boleh dipetik. Miko yang melihatnya pun memikirkan sesuatu, ia memetik sekuncup bunga kuning kemudian berjalan mendekati Miho. Ia menyisipkan bunga itu disela telinga Miho.

"Miho-chan kawaii" ucapnya.

Langsung saja wajah Miho memerah menahan malu kemudian langsung salah tingkah, langit mulai memerah senja dan sebentar lagi akan gelap. Miho pamit ke Miko kalau dia ingin pulang, dan Miko membuatnya berjanji akan datang bermain lagi.

* * *

Sesuai janji, keesokkan harinya Miho bermain ke tempat Miko lagi, bermain di kebun bunganya yang luas. Dan kali ini, Miko merangkai bunga berwarna-warni kemudian memasangnya di rambut Miho, membuat rangkaian bunga itu seperti mahkota.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan Miho selalu bermain dengan Miko, mereka berdua menjadi akrab. Setiap hari pasti ada bunga yang diberikan untuk Miho, membuat gadis itu senang. Dua tahun berlalu,dan sekarang mereka berumur 7 tahun. Karena 2 tahun kebersamaan mereka, Miko jatuh hati dengan Miho. Tetapi takdir akan memisahkan mereka, Miko harus pindah ke Eropa karena kerjaan ayahnya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa bertemu Miho lagi. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu ke Miko, sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

2 hari sebelum Miko harus pindah, ia meminta maaf ke Miho karena mereka tidak bisa bermain bersama di hari itu. Ia memberi alasan ke Miho kalau ia memiliki urusan keluarga yang penting. Miho hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa main lagi kan besok?" tanya Miho penuh harap.

"Tentu" ucap Miko setelah dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, ia tidak sanggup harus berbohong.

Setelah kepulangan Miho, Miko langsung pergi keluar. Ia berjalan mengelilingi kota mencari sesuatu untuk gadisnya, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik.

Ia pasrah dan akan pulang. Tetapi,langkahnya terhenti disebuah toko, dilihatnya cincin berbentuk bunga yang sangat cantik, membuatnya ingin memberikan hal tersebut kepada Miho. Ia langsung membeli cincin itu dan dengan cepat berlari pulang.

"Miho-chan, maaf aku akan pindah hari ini..." ucap Miko susah payah. Aku yang masih berumur 7 tahun mendengarkan dengan bingung.

"Ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Eropa, maka dari itu,aku harus pindah ke Eropa juga." ucap Miko melanjutkan.

Aku sedih mendengarnya. Ini berarti aku tidak bisa bermain dengannya lagi, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bunga darinya lagi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kusukai lagi.

"Miho, ini untukmu" ucapnya menggengam tanganku dan memakaikan sesuatu di jari manisku. Cincin dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga yang sangat cantik.

"Miho... Aku menyukaimu" ucapnya kemudian memelukku, air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi, kami baru berumur 7 tahun, aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, tapi dia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Aku harus apa? Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah mobil yang sudah daritadi menunggunya. Ia beneran pergi,teman pertamaku.

Waktu terus berlalu, keadaan dunia mulai semakin membaik, aku masih belum sadar kalau kekacauan dulu adalah perbuatanku. Aku menjalani hidupku seperti anak pada umumnya, tetapi aku jadi sulit bersosialisasi karna aku takut kalau mereka akan pergi seperti dulu. Kulihat cincin di jariku. Ya, cincin itu masih melekat dijari manisku, membuatku kangen dengannya. Apa ya kabarnya disana.

10 tahun telah berlalu, aku mulai beranjak dewasa di umurku yang ke-17 ini. Aku menyusun buku-bukuku ke dalam tas sekolah, menyisir rambutku dan merapikan seragamku. Setelah merasa rapi, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju ke ruang makan.

"Pagi paman, tante" ucapku menyapa kedua orang yang telah bersedia membesarkanku selama ini.

"Pagi Miho-chan" sapa paman Albert.

"Pagi miho...oh ya! akan ada orang yang pindah ke rumah Miko hari ini." ucap tante yang membuatku mematung beberapa saat. Bakal ada orang yang pindah ke rumah Miko, apakah itu Miko?

"Oh.. begitu ya.. hehe" ucapku berusaha menekan suaraku agar tidak terdengar aneh.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya,ittekimasu!" ucapku kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Itterasai" ucap paman dan tante berbarengan.

Sesampai diluar, kulihat ada truk pemindahan barang. Benar kata tante, bakal ada orang yang pindah. Sebuah mobil melintas saat aku hendak keluar, berhenti didepan rumah Miko. Tak lama, seorang laki-laki keluar dari dalam sana, mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja yang sengaja dibiarkan keluar, dasinya yang diikat tidak rapi,pokoknya tidak rapi! Tapi itu malah membuatnya tampak keren. Ia menoleh kearahku kemudian menjerit "Miho!?"

Ha? Siapa dia?

"Ini aku.. Miko.. kamu ga ingat?" ucapnya. Miko, dia beneran Miko?

"Ma-maaf, mungkin kamu salah orang" ucapku yang langsung berlari keluar dari kompleks perumahan dan langsung menuju ke sekolah. Perasaanku berdebar-debar, Miko kembali!

* * *

**To be continued~**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
